ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Pied Piper of Manhattan
When New York City suffers an epidemic of pesky ghosts, that even the Extreme Ghostbusters can't seem to defeat, the Mayor calls on a Pied Piper who claims he can rid the city of its demons which he can do so easily. However when the piper asks for far more money than reasonable even for his service the Mayor refuses to comply, the Piper reveals himself to be a ghost, and lures the city's children away and into danger. The Extreme Ghostbusters must stop the ghost and rescue the children. Cast Component Parts Emanations Chaim Roland Jackson Eduardo Rivera Garrett Miller Kylie Griffin Egon Spengler Slimer Janine Melnitz Curator William Mayor McShane Jensen Piper Bruno the Pawn Broker Equipment P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Trap Proton Pistol Locations Greenwich Village Firehouse Metropolitan Museum of Art Times Square Rockefeller Plaza New York City Hall Bay Landfill Plot A N.Y. Tours bus drove through Greenwich Village and were attacked by a swarm of ghosts. The bus driver pulled over and the tourists all ran out except for one. He tried to snap a photograph of the ghosts but they flew right into him. The photograph dropped to the ground and revealed a close up of one of the ghosts. In the Firehouse sleeping quarters, Roland practiced playing the violin. He wasn't too good at it yet. Downstairs in the rec room Kylie was reading, Eduardo was sleeping and Garrett was exercising. Eduardo grabbed some tissue and stuffed it in his ears. Garrett went to the intercomm and told Roland he had a request. Roland was intrigued. Garrett replied it was "Put a sock in it!" Roland was not amused and kept playing. Egon came into the rec room in search of Slimer. Kylie said Slimer took off like a host as soon as Roland started practicing. Slimer was hiding in a closet. He imitated Roland's practicing. Eduardo loved that Slimer hated it, too. Egon got out his P.K.E. Meter and realized the harmonic frequencies generated from Roland's playing were disturbing Slimer's ecto-metabolism. Garrett agreed his was, too. Down in the office, Janine answered a call and Ecto-1 took off soon after. Elsewhere, there was a gala at the Metropolitan Museum of Art for the dedication ceremony of the new east wing. Curator William got up on stage and welcomed the guest of honor, Mayor McShane. McShane thanked William and thanked the Founder's Circle for the invitation. He pretended to be an art lover and mentioned the wing would have the largest collections of Manet art but mispronounced Manet. The crowd murmured as Jensen, McShane's assistant, corrected him. Suddenly, the same swarm of ghosts from Greenwich attacked. The Extreme Ghostbusters arrived and opened fire but the Proton Streams had no effect on the ghosts! Roland instructed everyone to override the flux arrestors and readjust for maximum pulse. The adjustment didn't work either. Two ghosts picked up Eduardo and hurled him onto the table of entrees. Roland instructed everyone to reverse polarity. Eduardo brought up that option was supposed to be dangerous. Roland wasn't listening and they fired and revolved their cannisters counter clock-wise. The streams still didn't work. The Proton Packs soon shorted out and gave a kick. The ghosts then vacated the premises. McShane admonished the Ghostbusters and walked to his car. Jensen added this was the biggest humiliation of the Mayor ever and inferred they would in touch with the Ghostbusters very soon. Janine read a bill with an amount of $5,623. Garrett was annoyed they were being stuck with the damages to the museum. Eduardo sarcastically suggested everyone get a job at Burger Palace and the bill could be paid off in 10 or 15 years. Roland came out from under Ecto-1 and blamed himself for the faulty equipment because he spent too much time practicing the violin. Kylie was about the interject but Garrett covered her mouth and agreed with Roland about the detrimental effects of the violin playing. Roland turned and wondered aloud why he didn't check the Particle Throwers. Kylie bopped Garrett on the head. Egon confirmed the throwers were in perfect working order and the Proton cores were fully operational. Janine revealed she found Roland's violin in the trash. It was covered in slime, too. Roland placed it in the back of Ecto. Egon hinted something worse was at hand. Kylie guessed the ghosts could be building up a resistance to the technology. Roland added they were like flu germs. Egon agreed and mused they were doomed if this theory was correct. The ghosts terrorized motorists in Times Square then moved on to Rockefeller and carried the Prometheus statue across the ice rink. Another sabotaged a window washer's scaffolding along the side of a high-rise building. He hung precariously. In his City Hall office, McShane declined comment to a reporter on the phone. He refused to admit they were ghosts and ordered Jensen to bury the news. Jensen reported they were receiving many reports of the ghosts. He asked if he should contact the Ghostbusters. McShane refused and pointed out they couldn't stop them at the museum. Someone spoke up and said he could. A man stood up from an armchair in the office and introduced himself as Piper. Piper proposed he could take care of the ghosts with his music for a price. Jensen was about to summon security but McShane instead had him write up a contract. Elsewhere in town, ghosts terrorized more motorists and destroyed traffic lights. Ecto-1 bypassed the mess by climbing the sidewalk. The Ghostbusters marched out, armed with Proton-Diffusion Boosters. They opened fire but the boost still had no effect. Piper appeared and played his flute. The ghosts paused and followed him in a straight line to the harbor. Kylie noted how it was more like obedience. Garrett was intrigued and rushed to talk to him. Piper was cold to them and remarked it wasn't the pipe but the piper. Kylie quietly studied her P.K.E. Meter. After Piper walked off into a vessel, Kylie revealed she was getting much higher P.K.E. readings off of Piper than the ghosts. The ghosts formed into a mass and attacked them then busted up the pier. The ghosts flew back to Piper and entered a mouth on his stomach. Garrett rolled down the busted pier like a ramp and made it to safety. He grabbed a rope and threw one end to Eduardo, Roland, and Kylie. They grabbed hold just in time as the pier collapsed. McShane endorsed a check made out to Piper. McShane implied he wanted Piper to remain silent on the contract. Piper assured him publicity was not an interest of his. Piper suddenly stated the agreed on payment wasn't enough, the job was more difficult than he thought. Piper demanded a renegotiation. He wanted a statue of himself erected right in the middle of Fifth Avenue and wanted his own office in City Hall. McShane called security and ripped up the check. McShane happily declared Piper didn't now who he was dealing with. Piper replied in kind. While in transit, the Ghostbusters were hailed by Egon on the radio. He revealed his analysis of P.K.E. data on their earlier run-in with the ghosts. They weren't ghosts at all, just component parts of a massive psychokinetic core. Roland translated for Eduardo, they were like spark plugs for an engine. Eduardo stammered he understood the first time and asked if he looked like an idiot. Garrett restrained himself from answering and asked who the ghost really was. Kylie believed it was Piper. Egon agreed. It explained Kylie's high P.K.E. reading and why the equipment failed against the emanations. Garrett concluded it was all a scam. All over the city, children began to walk off in a trance. The Ghostbusters busted into the Mayor's office and declared Piper was a ghost. McShane assured them he didn't buy into the scam and had him thrown out like how they were soon going to be. Jensen revealed reports of children following Piper. McShane was shocked. The Ghostbusters turned and faked they were leaving. Mayor McShane strained and finally asked for their help. Eduardo presented the bill for the museum damages. McShane paused them ripped up the bill. At a landfill, Piper prepared to march the children into the bay. Ecto-1 arrived and the Ghostbusters announced they knew Piper's secret. Piper revealed his true form and manipulated the weather with his flute. Tornadoes were formed and the Ghostbusters hid behind a school bus. Garrett challenged Piper and taunted him for hiding behind the children. Piper released his hold on the children and they scattered. Piper then trapped Garrett in a vortex. Garrett lost control of his thrower and shot around erratically. Eduardo joked Piper's music was as nasty as Roland's violin. Roland realized something and walked off. Eduardo thought he took the joke personal. Piper summoned a giant torrent of garbage to bury the Ghostbusters with. Piper recoiled in pain. Roland's violin playing was disrupting his ecto-metabolism like Slimer. Garrett blasted the flute before Piper could recover it. He got up and released his components on the Ghostbusters. Roland exclaimed he was vulnerable with the emanations released. They opened fire on Piper and trapped him. Roland looked around for his violin and Garrett rolled right over it on purpose. Garrett apologized and said it was an accident. As Roland walked off with the remains, Eduardo and Kylie nodded at each other in approval. Quotes Trivia *The story is loosely based on the "Pied Piper of Hamelin" legend. *In the Extreme Ghostbusters: Season One Volume One DVD set, the episode is titled "The Ghostpiper of Manhattan"Season One Volume One Disc 2 Menu **It also has this title on Hulu streaming serviceExtreme Ghostbusters on Hulu. *In the opening Firehouse scene, Eduardo plays on a game console that looks similar to a Nintendo Game Boy. *The curator from "The Unseen" has his first name revealed in this episode. It is William.Mayor McShane (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 3:16-3:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Mayor McShane says: "Thank you, William." *The new east wing of the museum is said to hold Manet's, paintings of Edouard Manet.Mayor McShane (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 3:19-3:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Mayor McShane says: "As an art lover myself, I'm thrilled to note that the new wing will house the largest collection of Manet's in the world." *Eduardo jokes the emanations were wearing flak jacket body armor.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 3:55-3:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Maybe they're wearing flak jackets." *Roland is nicknamed Yo-Yo Ma, after the famous cellist.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 4:20-4:24). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "So, Yo-Yo Ma, you got any other bright ideas?" *Garrett mentions that Mayor McShane once vomited on the Prince of Wales, a reference to a similar incident where former President George H. W. Bush vomited on the lap of the emperor of Japan.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 5:05-5:07). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah? How about the time he barfed on the king of Wales?"Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 5:08). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Prince." *Mayor McShane labels the sightings of ghosts as some sort of mass hysteria.Mayor McShane (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 7:00-7:03). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Mayor McShane says: "Those people were suffering from some sort of mass hysteria." *Eduardo thinks Piper talks like a bad Robin Hood movie.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 10:29-10:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "This dude talks like a bad Robin Hood." *Happy to see Roland's violin skills are hurting Piper, Garrett refers to Roland as Itzhak Perlman, a famous violinist.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Pied Piper of Manhattan (1997) (DVD ts. 18:46-18:47). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Keep it up, Itzhak!" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps ThePiedPiperOfManhattan02.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan01.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan03.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan09.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan04.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan05.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan06.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan16.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan22.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan23.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan24.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan25.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan26.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan27.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan07.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan08.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan28.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan29.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan30.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan31.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan32.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan11.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan33.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan12.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan34.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan35.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan36.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan37.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan38.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan39.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan13.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan40.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan14.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan41.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan15.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan16.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan17.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan42.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan43.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan44.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan18.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan19.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan48.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan45.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan20.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan46.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan21.jpg ThePiedPiperOfManhattan47.jpg Collages and Edits PiperandMayorMcShaneinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PiperinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PiperonVesselinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostsFormedaMassinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PiperinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PiperinThePiedPiperofManhattanepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode